


At the Park

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A fluffy walk in the park





	At the Park

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

It was a beautiful day to be outside. Thomas and Alex had gone for a walk in the park. They decided to sit on a bench and enjoy the cool breeze that rustled the leaves of the trees and blew through their hair.

“Alex, what are you doing?” Thomas asked turning his head to face her. 

“Nothing…” Alex smiled as she ran her hands through his hair.

Thomas gave him her a knowing look.

“Has anyone ever told you that your hair is _really_ soft?” Alex’s fingers continued to meander across his head and down his neck.

“I do believe _you_ have,” Thomas stated. “As recent as yesterday.”

“It’s just so pretty and fluffy,” Alex teased as she twirled his luscious locks between her fingertips.

“Does this event have an estimated conclusion time?” Thomas questioned.

“Are you not enjoying it?” Alex pouted. She continued gently stroking his scalp. “Because I am. It’s like a fluffy cloud.”

“I did not say that,” Thomas answered. “However, I do believe we have an audience.”

Alex turned and noticed a couple of people with their phones out taking pictures. “Do you ever get used to it?”  
  


“I think they’re here for you,” Thomas admitted. “Being both behind the camera and a bit–how do I say–predictable, the press finds me generally uninteresting–or at least they used to.”

“Well, I find you very interesting!” Alex released Thomas from her touch. 

“Shall we go?” Thomas stood and offered Alex his hand. 

Alex took his hand and pulled him close to her. She whispered, “Let’s give them something more interesting to watch.”

“What–” Thomas’s protest was cut off by Alex pressing her lips to his, kissing him urgently. She ran her fingers through his hair once more, but this time guiding him closer to her. 

Thomas pressed his hands against her shoulders to push her away initially but quickly dropped them down to her hips, drawing her into him. 

After a few moments, Alex broke away breathless. She turned her attention toward the less than discreet photographers. Alex smiled and waved in their direction; then she proceeded to take Thomas’s hand and lead him out of the park. 

“You never cease to bewilder me,” Thomas explained as he walked at her side. “I trust you understand that by giving them what they want they will always want more.”

“Can I help it that what I want and what they want is the same thing?” Alex replied.

“And what’s that?” Thomas asked.

“You,” Alex nudged Thomas in the side.


End file.
